LoveHate
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: No one understands their love/hate relationship. Songfic, Sess/Kag


**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character, nor do I make monies from the stories that I write. I also do not own the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.**

**Rating: R- Mild Adult themes.**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome**

~Hate~

_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._

They lay in bed together, panting. It was always the same, never changing. They would meet, fight, tear each other's clothes off, and then make the most passionate, violent love that would leave them reeling and craving more. They would make love all through the night, and then they would depart the next morning. They wouldn't missing each other until the next time they met.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make.  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet._

They didn't care who they kept awake with their lovemaking. They didn't care what others thought. Although, they were pretty sure they usually sounded like they were killing each other instead of making love. Without speaking, he touched her again, caressing her with those large, clawed hands.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

Clawed hands that reminded her of _him-_if she allowed herself to think about him. And she more often than she liked. She sighed in bliss as he moved in her once more, those clawed hands digging into her hips as if to push her away and at the same time pull her impossibly closer.

_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?_

And she hated those clawed hands. She hated those golden-colored eyes. She hated those silver locks. Yet, she loved them so dearly because they were his colors. Because they were _his_ colors. Yet, if she loved _him_, then why did she love him? They were as different as the sun and the moon. Yet why did she always find herself back in his arms? Kagome didn't even know the answer to this question.

_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._

They moaned as he climaxed inside of her once more. Rolling over, he lay there, looking at the ceiling, his breath calming and body cooling once more. He didn't know when it had happened, and that is what infuriated him the most.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

What had happened? Her. He had developed such stupid, idiotic feelings for her. Yet, he allowed her to come back. Allowed himself to go to her. He thought about the emotions only when he allowed himself to actually stop and think about it. Which wasn't actually that often; only when they were together.

_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?_

He hated her humanity. It would only steal her from him in the end. He hated that she always came to him, only because he looked like _him_. And Sesshomaru had never thought that he would be second best. He had to wonder how he had fallen for her.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know;  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know…_

This time she initiated it. She straddled him and bared her teeth at him as she sheathed him inside her and started a vigorous pace.

"I…hate…you…" She hissed with each thrust.

He bared his teeth back and grabbed a handful of her long, dark locks in order to drag her head down and crush their lips together. Oh how he loved when she said that.

_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me,  
Why do you love me?_

They cried out together in rapture as they climaxed together once more. She collapsed on him, her chest rhythmically pushing against his with her panting. Her skin was glossy with sweat. He loved it when she was like this, she who was so 'innocent'.

"I love you," she whispered.

He hated it when she said that.

_I hate,  
You hate,  
I hate,  
You love me._

He never answered her, but she always knew that he loved her back. If he didn't, he would not allow her to use him as she did. If he didn't, he would not allow her back. If he didn't, then they would not make love so much.

_I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?_

And even though neither of them wanted to admit it, they did make love every time they were together. They hated it, hated each other. Yet they loved each other.

She sighed as she pulled away and lay next to him, her head resting on his chest above his heart. The very heart he had claimed to not have.

No one else understood their relationship. No one else _needed_ to understand their relationship. They understood—just barely—and that was enough for them.

As they curled around each other once more, they wondered who would leave first this time.

* * *

**A/N: I just had this pop in my head today, and though I would share it. X3 **

**Sorry I haven't written much, but being a college student now makes me busy. And then I still get lazy. Sorry! –grovels- Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think! **

**Lotsa love,**

**TheBlackKnight87**


End file.
